


Colorblind

by ohmygoshcheese



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Soulmate AU, potential for a part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmygoshcheese/pseuds/ohmygoshcheese
Summary: You bring color into Tony's life (literally).





	Colorblind

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo. Wrote this for someone on tumblr! Please check me out at marvelously-written(dot)tumblr(dot)com!
> 
> Also, this may have a part two coming soon!!

If anyone asked him what his favorite color was, Tony always responded with, “The gray you see when looking at the sky.” He found it interesting to see people’s reactions. Some sympathized with him, nodding in agreement as they glanced wistfully at the sky. They, like him, had heard the descriptions of its beautiful blue that was sometimes so bright it felt like darkness would never take over. Others shook their heads. They told him he had no idea what he was talking about. How could someone who only sees in shades of black and white know how beautiful the sky was? No, he was merely guessing. A person without color in their eyes could never truly know beauty.

Tony was never offended by these people. After all, they were probably right. Maybe he actually hated the color blue. He didn’t really care. Having a favorite color meant next to nothing to him. He had more important things to think about than the way he visually experienced the world around him.

His other senses worked just fine. He didn’t need another person to grant him permission to hear the hum of machinery in his workshop. He didn’t need another person to allow him to smell the bakery down the street that had the most wonderful crescent rolls he’d ever had. He didn’t need another person to give him the ability to taste the flaky, buttery goodness of these rolls nearly every morning. And he didn’t need another person to show him how to feel the coolness of his metal suits or the softness of a dog’s fur. He was perfectly whole without a soulmate. He didn’t need anyone at all.

That’s what Tony always thought. That is, until he met you.

You came into his life in a whirlwind of confusion, panic, and color. Tony always imagined himself to be fairly in control of his mind and his senses. You destroyed that notion.

In the middle of a battle, Tony felt invincible in his latest suit. He was dropping enemies left and right. Steve even made the remark that everyone might as well go home. Apparently, Iron Man’s got this one. Tony couldn’t help but grin at that one.

The grin quickly slid right off his face when he noticed a group of civilians cornered by several men with heavy machine guns. Not good.

They were about to fire at those poor, unarmed people when Tony flew himself right in front of their line of fire. “Now really, boys, is this necessary?” He quipped, holding up his hands, lasers charging up to fire. 

The men panicked, sending bullets whizzing everywhere, some unfortunately hitting people and others ricocheting off of the buildings behind them. Tony hurriedly shot the people down before they could cause too much damage, then whirled around, heart beating frantically. He noticed a couple people lying on the ground, likely dead, and his heart plummeted. Dammit. Dammit dammit DAMMIT! Why couldn’t he save them?!

He couldn’t wallow in self-pity for long, though because there you were, sobbing over the bloody body of someone you didn’t even know. And right above you, a large chunk of the damaged building was threatening to hurtle downward. Tony didn’t even stop to think. He sped towards you, scooped you up, and carried you out of harm’s way just as the chunk crashed onto the sidewalk, splitting into several jagged pieces.

Out of shock, your crying stopped. Trembling, you allowed Iron Man to carry you far away from the commotion. He gently placed you back on the ground, but your knees gave way, and you collapsed to the ground. Holy shit, you’d almost died.

“Woah, there. Okay, okay. Hey, you’re alright. You’re safe now. These guys are almost gone,” Tony spoke gently to you, lowering his visor so you could see his face. He figured that’d be less intimidating that the expressionless Iron Man mask.

He did not expect what happened when you lifted your teary eyes to meet his.

The world around him exploded. Not literally, of course, but it certainly felt like it.

Your eyes were the first thing he ever saw in color. From then on, he decided that would be his favorite color. They were bright and clear and absolutely perfect.   
He looked down at his hand and felt his heart race with the intensity of the color of his suit. Bruce told him it was red, the color of passion and anger and fire. He could believe it. He’d never imagined it could be this vibrant.

He looked up at the sky and nearly gasped at the color shining down on him. He understood people’s obsession with the sky now. It was so calming he almost forgot he was technically in the middle of a battle. He decided he was going to paint his entire room this color. 

The myriad of new colors were swirling around him, almost threatening to knock him off balance. Is this how the world is meant to be perceived? How could he have gone so long pretending he didn’t need this, didn’t want this? 

All these shades and hues were infinitely better than the grays he’d grown so accustomed to. Suddenly, the world held so much more meaning than it ever had. He’d thought he was fine with his other four senses perfectly intact, but now that he could see the way nature and humanity both used the palettes available to them, he felt his life was so much more already.

Before he could get too caught up in his new revelations, he looked back down at you. You were staring around you, eyes wide, taking everything in and looking just as he felt. 

He felt his already full heart swell even more. There you were. The one who allowed him to experience all of this. He’d never expected to find his soulmate in battle. If he was being honest, he didn’t think he’d find his soulmate ever. But there you were, just sitting on the ground in front of him, hair disheveled, skin and clothes covered in dust, and hands and arms bloody from grieving over the dead. He supposed this is what angels must look like.

Good lord, he’s already getting cheesy. Enough of that. 

“Hey, soulmate,” he said. Your head snapped back to face him. You looked startled, as though you’d forgotten he was there in all your reveling. He was slightly offended at being forgotten, but he forgave you. “I’m gonna leave you here. I gotta go help the others win this fight, but I’ll be back for you. I promise. Just wait here, okay?”

You nodded shakily, reality crashing back down on you. You glanced at the blood on your hands, as red as his suit. Without another word, he took off into the blue sky. 

The battle was nearly over when he arrived, which he was grateful for. He hated leaving you there alone for long. Natasha quickly noticed his distracted nature and said, “Tony, you keep looking west. Did you leave your girlfriend there or something?” She and several others laughed at her little joke. 

But Tony answered in all seriousness, “Something like that, yeah,” as he blasted several enemies in the face, knocking them down the street several blocks. The others glanced at each other in surprise. That wasn’t the answer they expected from Tony “forever alone” Stark. 

After the last of the enemies were killed or rounded up for questioning. Tony barely said anything to the others before he took off back in your direction. The fighting had been difficult with all these colors assaulting his senses. He had a bit of a headache, but ignored it, wanting to get back to you as quickly as possible.

When he arrived at the building where he’d left you, he breathed a sigh of relief to see you sitting calmly on the building, eyes closed. You looked so wonderfully peaceful, Tony almost didn’t want to disturb you. Almost.

He land with a dull thunk next to you, and you opened your eyes. He still couldn’t comprehend just how pretty they were. You didn’t give him much time to contemplate this before you flung your arms around him. He was so startled he nearly didn’t wrap his arms around you back. Oh, how he wished he didn’t have his suit on so he could actually feel your hug. It’s been a long time since he’d had a proper hug.

The two of you broke apart, and Tony couldn’t help but grin at the way you awkwardly shuffled around looking at your feet. Seems like that hug surprised you as much as him.

After a few peaceful moments, you both seemed to calm down from the sudden burst that comes with finding a soulmate. Tony looked down at you, his heart thumping as he thought of what it would be like to get to know you. What little quirks did you have? What was your favorite food? Your favorite movie? What did you love, and what were you scared of?

“Hey,” he said softly. You looked up at him. Without a word, he scooped you up and took off heading for his tower.

“What are we doing?” you asked, enjoying the feeling of the wind in your face but trying not to think of just how high up you were.

“I’m taking you to my place. We’re gonna get cleaned up, then I want to get to know you.” He looked down at you. “If you’re okay with that, that is.”

You were startled to see Tony look so shy. He always looked overconfident on TV. You smiled at him. “I’d love that.”


End file.
